Sacrée séance !
by LegMa
Summary: Une leçon de tir avec un beau militaire et une série de quiproquo...chose à ne surtout pas assembler ! ...terminée


**Titre:** Sacrée séance !

**Auteur : **Legma

**Bêta:** ma Di

**Rating:** K+...rien de bien méchant ^^

**Ship: **Shweir

**Résumé:** Une leçon de tir, et un test...Mmmmm ! :P

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi à part bien sûr, cette fic, mais pas les perso' snif !!!

**Note:** Voilà ce que ça fait quand on fait soi-même du tir ! On fait une fic de ce genre !! Rala la ^^ Mais c'est une spéciale pour ma petite Di !!! ** Désolée ma Di, mais y a pas Babar dans celle-ci ! lol !! **

Allez, je vous laisse lire ;)

**********************

**Sacrée séance ! **

Encore une journée bien tranquille sur la Cité d'Atlantis. Et ces journées duraient depuis deux semaines déjà. Ce n'était pas rien en connaissant tout ce que le personnel subissait en temps normal… enfin, normal... façon de parler bien sûr !

Et justement, en cette journée agréable, le Colonel John Sheppard eut une idée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il en avait une d'aussi géniale – selon lui – alors il se précipita vers le bureau de sa dirigeante préférée afin de lui en faire part.

- Elizabeth, j'ai une idée du tonnerre ! annonça-t-il en entrant d'un seul coup dans le bureau.

La jeune femme, bien qu'habituée à ces entrées fracassantes, fit un bond sur sa chaise et lâcha de surprise, son stylo. Elle le regarda en soupirant puis essaya de retrouver contenance.

- John, évitez de faire ça s'il-vous-plait. Je vais finir par me retrouver à terre avec vous.

- Je préférerai un endroit plus confortable pour une première fois mais, si vous voulez à même le sol… fit-il accompagné de son sourire envoûtant.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant en levant un sourcil, puis se remémora sa phrase. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire attention aux doubles sens… surtout avec lui ! Quoiqu'après tout… hem, bon non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !! Elle reprit ses esprits puis revint vers la raison pour laquelle le militaire était là.

- Bon, je vous écoute ! Dites-moi quelle est-donc votre idée si géniale? sourit-elle en croisant ses mains devant elle.

- Et bien voilà ! dit-il en prenant place sur le siège devant le bureau. Vous vous êtes sans doute déjà rendue compte qu'à chacune de nos batailles, un bon nombre des civils était touché parce qu'ils ne savent pas se défendre.

- Hum, oui…

- Parfait, et bien j'ai eu une idée ! Comme ces derniers temps c'est calme, j'avais pensé à donner des cours de tir aux civils. Bon bien sûr, je ne le ferai pas moi-même, nous serons plusieurs afin de répartir les effectifs, mais ce serait intéressant de leur apprendre à utiliser une arme. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- J'avoue que c'est une excellente idée Colonel, sourit-elle. Vous l'avez trouvée dans votre sommeil ?

- En quelque sorte, mais dans mon rêve j'avais une élève particulière, annonça-t-il en la fixant.

- Tiens donc ! Intéressant…

- Plus intéressant que mon idée ?

- Euh…non je voulais parler du fait que vous ayez de si fantastiques idées durant vos nuits, hem ! dit-elle pour se rattraper.

- Bien sûr ! sourit-il. Alors, ça vous tente ?

- Ça me tente, oui ! Je vais de ce pas, faire un communiquer pour que les personnes puissent fixer des jours avec les militaires.

- Très bien ! Je me ferai un plaisir de vous apprendre, Elizabeth. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Pardon ?

- On fera ça après le déjeuner, annonça-t-il en sortant du bureau.

- Mais… je ne comptais pas m'y inscrire, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Eue ! Il l'avait eue !!

Elle aurait dû s'en douter de toute manière. Après tout, elle aussi était une civile.

Bon, ça ne sera peut-être pas désagréable, pensa-t-elle.

La seule chose qu'elle aura à faire c'est… d'essayer d'écouter John et non se focaliser simplement sur sa voix si envoûtante, et surtout, d'éviter les doubles sens ! C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça alors si en plus elle lui donnait une occasion de la charrier encore plus… Donc doubles sens, NON !!

Et c'est sur cette note déterminée, qu'Elizabeth reprit son travail.

**************

Le repas prenait fin autour de cette table d'amis.

Comme à leurs habitudes, l'équipe de Sheppard et la dirigeante déjeunaient ensemble. Un moyen pour eux de se retrouver et de parler de tout et de rien…

Alors qu'Elizabeth finissait son dessert, le Colonel se leva en reposant son verre d'eau et la regarda.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Vous êtes bien pressé aujourd'hui, John, remarqua Teyla.

- Le Colonel Sheppard veut à tout prix m'apprendre à tirer, annonça Elizabeth en se levant à son tour.

- Pour votre propre sécurité bien sûr, et parce que c'est ce que doivent faire chaque civil de cette Cité ! renchérit le militaire.

- Quoi, c'est une obligation ? demanda Rodney. Et moi aussi je dois le faire ?

- Vous savez déjà utiliser une arme McKay, et non ce n'est pas une obligation, finit par dire John.

- Bien, donc je ne suis pas contrainte de vous suivre, fit remarquer la dirigeante.

- Mais, je croyais que… Vous ne voulez pas ? s'inquiéta le militaire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, John...

- Si vous ne voulez pas…

- C'est bon, John, je veux bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a quelqu'un pour aller tirer un coup, lui sourit-elle.

Un ange passa autour de cette table d'habitude si animée… Tous regardaient Elizabeth avec de grands yeux et des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour qu'elle soit dévisagée de cette façon, et puis John, chassa cet ange et par là même, les questionnements de la dirigeante.

- Je pense que nous devrions y aller, Elizabeth, fit-il en la prenant par le bras. A moins que vous ne vouliez que mon arme s'enraye, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle le regarda et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de répliquer. Elle avait compris.

Une fois de plus, elle n'en avait pas fini avec ces fichus quiproquos.

**************

Durant le trajet menant à la salle de tir, Elizabeth avait fait mine de n'avoir rien dit, rien compris et surtout, rien entendu. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, alors si en plus elle devait en répondre…

Une fois arrivé, John amena Elizabeth devant la table prévue à cet effet. Là, il prit son arme et vérifia si elle contenait assez de balles.

- Tenez-la moi comme ça, je vais prendre d'autres munitions, fit-il en lui passant l'arme.

Il se dirigea vers les casiers et chercha après les balles propres à son arme.

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth commença à contempler ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle n'osait pas trop y toucher. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée de la tenir mais si John la lui avait confiée c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre… Alors, avec délicatesse, elle la regarda dans tous les sens. Puis elle commença à glisser ses doigts le long du canon.

A cet instant, John se retourna et la vit. Elle paraissait si concentrée mais en même temps, tellement belle qu'il commença à en avoir chaud. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cette situation alors…

- Et vous l'astiquez souvent ? demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours rivé sur sa proie.

Cette question sortit le militaire de ses pensées pour l'y refaire entré aussi rapidement.

_Astiquer quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle me demande ça ?? Est-ce que je suis en train de… ? pensa-t-il en bifurquant discrètement son regard vers le bas. _

Il souffla de soulagement à la vue du résultat. Cela n'aurait pas était malin de se montrer dans cet état devant elle… Même s'il comptait le faire un jour…Bon, valait mieux pour lui de ne pas repenser à ça. Alors, il reposa son regard sur la jeune femme et lui répondit.

- Seulement quand cela est nécessaire. Pourquoi, vous voulez le faire ?

- Vous l'astiquer ?

Le militaire la regarda avec son fameux sourire tout en s'approchant d'elle. A ce moment là, Elizabeth devint rouge de honte. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas mieux formuler ses phrases ?

- Je voulais dire votre engin ! se « reprit »-elle.

- C'est mieux ! Vous faites des progrès, dit-il en étouffant un rire.

- Oh ça va John, fit-elle en se retournant face à la cible. Bon, on s'y met ?

- Avec plaisir, lui souffla-t-il dans la nuque.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux par pur réflexe. Chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer le jeune homme, bien entendu. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre… D'un coup, il avait bien envie de s'amuser un peu ! Après tout, s'il lui avait « proposé » de lui donner des cours de tir, c'était bien dans le but de passer plus de temps avec elle, alors pourquoi s'en priver maintenant qu'il y était ?

Il se mit donc derrière elle, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, puis la positionna comme il fallait.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'écarter les jambes, mais disons que c'est plus pratique.

- Je vois, dit-elle tout en se laissant faire. Comme ça c'est mieux ?

- Parfait ! Et maintenant enlevez la sécurité de l'arme…

La dirigeante s'attela à la tâche avec précaution, refaisant à la perfection les gestes du militaire. Puis celui-ci vint placer une main sous celles de la jeune femme qui tenaient fermement l'arme par la crosse, et une autre main se plaça au niveau de ses reins.

- Ensuite, tendez les bras devant vous, lui dit-il en les lui soulevant, prenez bien l'arme en main et fixez bien la cible qui est devant vous en regardant ici et...ici, termina-t-il en lui montrant la ligne de mire.

Elizabeth se concentra et respira doucement, très doucement n'hésitant pas à stopper sa respiration afin de bouger le moins possible. Elle avait le regard tellement vide qu'elle aurait pu tuer sans même faire le moindre geste.

John profita de ce moment pour se coller un peu plus à elle et se noyer dans son parfum. Oh bien sûr, dans le simple but de l'aider à garder la position…

- Une fois que vous vous sentez prête, appuyez légèrement sur la détente. C'est ce qu'on appelle la « pré-détente ». Et ensuite, appuyez pour de bon afin de faire partir le coup… Bien joué, annonça-t-il alors que la jeune femme venait de tirer.

- Je l'ai eue ?

- Allez voir, susurra-t-il.

Il se dégagea afin de la laisser passer, puis la suivit du regard. Elle s'approcha de la cible et la décrocha afin de la montrer au militaire.

- Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

- Merveilleux ! Absolument… merveilleux.

La jeune femme sentit bien que ces mots n'étaient pas destinés à la mouche **(1)** qu'elle venait de faire, et cela la fit prendre une douce teinte rosée. Elle lui dit un « merci » timide puis posa la cible sur la table.

Le militaire la fixa un instant puis se retourna et alla vers un M-16.

- Vous voulez essayer un autre calibre ? proposa-t-il.

- Pour l'instant, le vôtre me suffit, dit-elle. A la prochaine séance, peut-être, sourit-elle.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, chère élève.

- Merci, professeur, rit-elle. Grâce à vous je sais maintenant utiliser votre arme, enfin, un P-90 je veux dire.

- Oh mais dans ce cas, vous devriez réussir le test.

- Un test ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui, un test ! continua-t-il en s'avança vers elle.

Il posa ses mains sur la table, de chaque côté de la jeune femme, la mettant ainsi dans une position très gênante si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce. Elizabeth recula sa tête, sachant très bien que s'il continuait à se pencher, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Et puis, elle regarda plus attentivement ce regard devant elle, et vit que lui aussi ressentait la même chose qu'elle. En y repensant bien, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse cette mise à niveau… Il devait bien avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la deviner lorsque le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Se sentir prise au piège entre cet homme et la table, la tétanisa.

- C'est une très mauvaise chose de se laisser surprendre par son ennemi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ce n'est pas si simple lorsque ledit ennemi vous attire, enchaîna-t-elle dans un son presque inaudible.

Malgré tout, le militaire l'avait entendu et lui fit un sourire ravageur.

- Dans ce cas…

Et c'est alors qu'il approcha sa tête plus près et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une infinie douceur afin de ne rien brusquer.

La jeune femme fondit sous ce baiser. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Ses sentiments envers lui n'étaient pas si frivoles que ça.

Une main hésitante vint alors se poser sur le torse du jeune homme. Puis cette hésitation s'envola quand elle fut rejointe par une main masculine qui fit entrelacer leurs doigts pour ensuite les séparer afin qu'ils aillent rejoindre le cou du militaire. De là, les doigts fins de la dirigeante vinrent se mélanger dans la chevelure noire du Colonel.

Toujours avec douceur, celui-ci rompit le baiser et plongea dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

- Alors, on le fait ce test ou…

- On le fait !

- …Très bien, dit-il déçu. Pouvez-vous me citer les étapes indispensables afin de préparer son tir ?

- Mais bien sûr, murmura-t-elle avant de se mordre le côté droit de la lèvre inférieure. Tout d'abord, avoir une bonne position…

La jeune femme prit alors les mains du militaire et vint les mettre sous ses propres fesses. Le Colonel, bien que surpris, compris très vite où voulait en venir la jeune femme et s'attela à la soulever légèrement afin de la faire asseoir sur la table derrière elle. Plus par réflexe que par bonne révision des conseils de John, la jeune femme écarta les jambes afin de lui laisser la place…

- C'est un bon début, dit-il tout sourire.

- Et c'est loin d'être fini, Professeur, fit-elle suavement en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

Tout en le regardant, elle fit glisser son doigt, le passant sur le torse musclé du Colonel…

- Il faut ensuite enlever la sécurité, reprit-elle en arrêtant son doigt à la ceinture du militaire.

Avec un doigté remarquable, elle la lui déboucla, le déboutonna et entreprit de lui descendre la fermeture éclair.

John eu un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une sensation froide entourer son bijou de famille.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Aurais-je fait une erreur dans les étapes ?

- Non, c'est bien ça, réussit-il à dire. Il faut prendre l'arme bien en main… ajouta-t-il en déglutissant.

La dirigeante se mit à sourire fortement. C'était une façon très efficace pour se souvenir de la leçon de tir… et elle comptait bien la réutiliser. Elle se souvint alors que la prochaine étape consistait à regarder dans la ligne de mire. Ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment en regardant vers le bas et…le haut afin de se plonger dans le regard du jeune homme.

Contrairement à la respiration du militaire qui commençait à devenir rapide à mesure que la fraicheur l'enveloppait se mélangeant ainsi à la chaleur qui avait pris place au niveau de ses reins, celle de la jeune femme était calme presque inexistante.

Elle le rapprocha alors d'elle grâce à sa prise, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir un léger gémissement de la bouche du colonel.

- La pré-détente, susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

D'un commun accord, ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer, faisant pleinement connaissance dans des roulades agitées.

Les mains du militaire s'aventurèrent sous le maillot de la dirigeante, caressant la peau si fragile qui se présentait à lui. La jeune femme fut alors parcourue de frissons qui la forcèrent à resserrer sa prise. A cet instant, des mouvements réguliers commencèrent, de bas en haut, faisant aller-venir le désir qui se faisait plus présent à mesure que les gestes s'accéléraient.

Le coup était parti…et « l'ennemi » venait d'être touché.

Le militaire haletait par cette exquise torture, tandis qu'il malaxait de sa main droite, le sein de la jeune femme et qu'il goûtait à son cou. Elle non plus n'était pas s'en reste, et elle le fit bien comprendre.

La tête à moitié rejetée en arrière, Elizabeth prit alors soudainement conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux et retira lentement sa main, non sans un gémissement d'incompréhension de la part de John.

- J'ai tiré, l'ennemi a été touché, fin des étapes…lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Mais l'ennemi n'est que blessé…

- On ne peut pas continuer ici, John.

- Alors allons ailleurs, lui dit-il en s'écartant d'elle et l'aidant à descendre. De toute façon, il reste encore une étape importante à citer, souffla-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que…

- La recharge ! Il faut toujours penser à recharger au cas où l'ennemi se relèverait, dit-il en l'embrassant furtivement après s'être rhabillé.

La dirigeante sourit à cette remarque. Etape très importante, surtout ne pas l'oublier !

Elle réajusta alors son maillot, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai pas fini le test ?

- C'est exactement ça !

Ils sortirent tous deux en riant, et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du militaire.

Sur la route, ils croisèrent McKay.

- Alors Elizabeth, comment était cette séance ?

- Très instructive, sourit-elle.

- Mais elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, continua le militaire.

- Et quoi donc ? Vous allez la faire tirer avec toutes les armes ? s'exclama le scientifique.

- Juste dans la position couchée, dit-il en posant une main dans le bas du dos d'Elizabeth. Maintenant, excusez-nous, on doit aller recharger…

Et il partit en emmenant la jeune femme avec lui, laissant un Canadien pantois devant tant de laisser aller dans leur comportement.

- Ça a dû être une sacrée séance, pensa-t-il à voix haute avant de repartir travailler.

S'il savait…

**FIN**

**(1) :** Dans mon milieu, une "mouche" est ce qui est appellée " tirer dans le mille, c.à.d le centre de la cible " ;)

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vou a plu... _**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ( voire journée si vous lisez ceci le jour ^^ ),_**

**_A bientôt ;) _**

**_Bisous !_**


End file.
